Jeriel
Jeriel is the main character of the story, a tall, blunt man of Free Kingdoms extraction. He's an ENTJ, with skills in leadership, people-reading, and drive. His main tactics are deflection and setting up his enemies (using their strengths against them), with a finishing move of encouragement/inspiring men. Personality Jeriel has a tough, tough, exterior. He does his best to appear larger than life, almost mythic. His reasoning is "I've gotta be a leader, and who ever followed a man because he seemed ordinary?" While it's not as much of an obsession as his pursuit of stopping the husk, many of his actions are driven by publicity and image. This facade comes down to only a select few, notably Scrappy and Princess Peridot, both of whom manage to break through his interior, to find the inner INFP emotional strength. His emotional strength comes in large part from his single-mindedness. He's set a goal of stopping the Alcrisus (whether he knows it or not), and every time he gets closer, he gets a lot of satisfaction from that. Jeriel is tireless, often 'forgetting' to sleep so he can dash off some correspondence to an important claimholder, or inspiring one of the men who is staying up late for the night watch. This leads to him often b eing tired, and morning time is usually rough. Presumably in at least one scene he's groggy. Regardless, he pushes himself to the very limit, and ends up sometimes being demanding of others. Princess Peridot is usually the one who helps here. She reminds him to chill out sometimes, using her softer side help him. She also (with great sass) reminds him that he has to listen to others. Often, in his excitement to pursue the task, he ignores other opinions. This comes out most notably in contrast to Tarrin, who is also an ENTJ, and shows the negative end. Tarrin ignores all possible ideas that would be negative to him, and this contrasts with Jeriel's arc of listening to opinions. On the other hand, with others, he always, ALWAYS, praises success, even if that person is on the enemy's side, a subordinate, or is Tarrin. He enjoys the challenge, enjoys seeing people succeed, but when they fail repeatedly, it irritates him. This is where Mariel balances him out; her focus on emotions and understanding others' feelings allows her to rein him in and give him solid advice. Background Jeriel was born in the Free Kingdoms, but his father's brother (and godfather, in fact) is from the Southern Kingdoms. When Jeriel was young-ish, he was apprenticed to Graham, a distant relation on his mother's side, a leatherworker. Graham liked the lad well enough, but believed that he was breaking with tradition too much. Character Arcs *Listening. Jeriel slowly learns to listen to other peoples' opinions. Mariel helps by saying it was her foolishness in not listening to her husband that got them into problems in the first place. Scrappy says that listening is his greatest strength. Warrick even gets in on the action by proclaiming that being in touch with your men is absolutely critical to make you a great leader. It is these words which change Jeriel the most, as he respects Warrick, and because of this, decides to ask his men if they're willing to charge into the final battle. * Stubbornness. Jeriel believes that he knows the best way to fight, using the leather bracers from Graham to block blows, and managing to avoid Stirling. However, when Warrick goes full after him, there's no sword skill, and the Knight defeats Jeriel easily. Because of this, Warrick realizes Jeriel's deception, and questions him. **After they resolve, Jeriel has to accept that there are other methods, which are better, and that allows him to learn the new fighting style. **This comes up again later, when after an initial setback with a few of the claimholders, he pushes through their objections and his stubbornness allows him to convince them. Fighting Style He uses a pair of bracers on each arm to block and deflect attack, and a pair of swordbreakers to damage opponent's weapons. When in a more intense battle or combat situation, he'll move to a generic Free Knights great sword. The greatsword is often used to direct troops in the proper direction, as well as general signalling. As to tactics, he prefers avoiding an initial side-maneuver (trapping with swordbreakers, deflecting with bracers, dodging, tripping etc), then a series of direct attacks. The straightforward approach works well against standard brute force enemies, but it's his deflection that turns out to be quite useful against husks and Nobahtu, whose quick moving style can be easily moved aside. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Free Kingdoms Category:Plot Points